Painfully Delicious
by QuinnAndHerSkanks
Summary: Contains Minor Spoilers that are spoilers but might not be real spoilers for "I do" Mentioned Brittana/Faberry My take on the "spoilers" that have been given
1. Chapter 1

Quinn gazed at the shiny, brown, dance floor. Or rather, a particular person on it. A light pink haze swayed beside a larger boy, in the only suit he seemed to own, and wear for every special occasion. Her heart pounded unevenly as she brought her curly straw to her lips, and sucked slowly. She thought College would be an opportunity to learn about herself. To finally understand who she was, and what she wanted in life. But it was coming back to Lima she actually realized the truth. Her "boyfriend" and her had hit a rough spot, and Quinn broke it off. She felt nothing for the man. In fact, she'd never really felt anything for any man, ever. As weird as it may seem now, Puck was almost like a brother figure to her. Except for the whole drunk sex thing and the fact that she was fathering her child who was living in Chicago with some other woman. Nevertheless, he was the closest thing to a brother she had. She didn't have any respectful male figures in her life or family, and it was something she had always craved. Her relationship with her Mother still wasn't great, and her Father was living with some hussy called Francine, or Francesca or something. And she had no idea where her sister was.

She'd never been close to anyone. It's why she craved a boyfriend. She needed someone to need her. Which is why being away from home, and then returning it, finally made her understand. All these guys meant nothing to her. She felt they were more of a requirement. A hot girl would date a hot girl and walk proudly, owning the school. That's what Quinn thought love was. It wasn't something to be felt, it was something to be seen.  
Except with Rachel. But that didn't matter now. She was busy dancing with a giant in a tux.

Opposite her, on the small table, sat a similar image. That same look of desperation and pain sunken deep in her eyes. Except, Santana was necking vodka shot, instead of sipping a small diet coke. Santana's eyes focused on a pair of blondes. They smiled, laughed, kissed and hugged, each gesture ripping the girl apart, and all she could do was watch. Quinn placed her glass down, and finally tore her eyes away to look at Santana.  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She said, her voice pleading and her eyes brimmed with tears. Before she let Santana see, Quinn darted her hand up and pushed them away harshly. "I don't feel well.."

It wasn't until she spoke again, that Santana looked away.  
"Huh? Oh.. Okay. You alright, Q?" Santana stood up and walked to her friend, arms crossed tightly across her stomach.

"Yes. I think I just need.. sleep. Sleep is the cure of practically everything, in my opinion." She mumbled, standing up and looking at her best friend. "Do you want to come to my room for a bit? I feel like we need to catch up what with everything between you and B-." Eyes shot harshly at her, and Quinn cut herself off and looked down. "What with College and stuff." Santana shrugged and followed the blond, her eyes gazing one last time at the happy couple before snapping her neck back around.

"There better be a fucking mini-fridge." Santana growled, her teeth grit as she caught up with Quinn's strides.  
They made their way to the hotel elevator in silence, wallowing in their own self pity, and loathing. It wasn't until they entered Quinn's room on the 15th floor, that someone finally broke the silence.  
"She's not happy, you know.." Santana grumbled, her eyes scanning the room before they hit her target, and she stomped towards it. Quinn bit her lip at the phrase. The girl dragged herself over to the bed, before she shuffled onto it and stared at the girl.

"You mean... Britt?"

"Who the fuck else?" Santana spat, rifling noisily through the mini-fridge, the sound of clinking filling the small room. and Quinn just shrugged. "Sam's got a tiny cock."

"Well that's not entirely-" The girl stopped filing through the fridge and looked at Quinn, before scowling. "No right, he does, sorry.." She mumbled, looking away and sighing. "You miss her, huh?"

"No shit, Fabray. Of course I do. Do you know why I miss her? Because that girl has been my life for 17 years. My whole life has revolved around this one person, and I mess up, and suddenly she's screwing the mighty impressionist, Obiwankernobi downstairs. How do you live without someone? I mean, yeah, we talk and stuff, but it's not the same, ya know?" She said, shooting up, carrying two odd shaped bottles before sitting next to Quinn on the edge of the bed. "I love her so much, Quinn." Santana whimpered, eyes looking down. Quinn's arm fell around Santana's waist, and she pulled her into her side.

"I know... I know." Quinn whispered into the dark hair that fell beside her. "It's rubbish right now... but it's going to get better okay? I know it doesn't seem like it but it will. She'll come around, I promise you, and if she doesn't? Well that's her loss. Just whatever you do, don't hurt Sam. He's done nothing wrong." She mumbled gently, her fingertips tracing small circles on the other girl's hip.

"Why are you always right, Quinn? I just want him dead."

"No you don't. Sam's a good guy, and you know it. And his dick isn't that small. Come on, you slept with Finn. _That's_ small."

"Urgh, tell me about it. I'd probably get more pleasure if I shoved a Crayola up there. Poor Rachel."

_Rachel_. That name was just like salt in a wound.

"Yeah, poor Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooooooo, Fabray. Any hot ladies that I should be aksin' about?" Santana churned out, a small amount of dribble sliding subtly down her jaw. Quinn quirked that infamous eyebrow and just chuckled, shaking her head. "What? Don't tell me there's no hotties at Yale..I mean they're all smart but like, that's such a turn on Q, so as long as they have nice legs then you know?"

"How much have you had to drink again?"

"Pfttttt! You're no fun.." She groaned. "So why aren't you drinking again?" The two girls were now laying upon the double bed, Santana's head leaning against Quinn's chest as she groaned on about how she thought they should drown their sorrows together, even though she wasn't really sure what was wrong with the blond she was cuddling. Quinn was content enough just having someone to hold, and comfort. She shut her eyes and just listened to the girl talk to her. It was nice. It felt good. Almost perfect. But something was wrong; it wasn't her girl. But her girl wasn't even her girl.

"When did you realize that you were..?"

"In love with her?"

"N-No.. um... gay?" Quinn mumbled, her finger still drawing on whatever flesh she could find.  
Santana scrunched her face up and Quinn let her eyes flutter lightly open, her focus on the beige ceiling above her head. "I don't really know... I was eating out Brit, I think, and was just kinda like... yum." Quinn smacked Santana's head lightly, who let out a scream before she shot up and faced the girl.

"Quinn! Ow!" She groaned, rubbing her head as she sobbed lightly. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Stop crying, you're fine..."

"No I'm not! I'm wounded!" Santana cried out, her sobs louder than before. "She's left me for some douchenozzle and now my head hurts too!"

Quinn sighed, sitting up. She pulled Santana into a hug, and placed a kiss on her head. "I hate you when you drink... you're so lame." The girl sniffed before pouting.

"Lame-a Heights Adjactent." Santana smirked, before giggling. Quinn just wiggled her eyebrows, before collapsing back onto the bed. She looked the girl up and down. Her hair slightly messy, but it still looked great. Her breathing was heavy, and she couldn't help but watch as Santana's chest rise and fall, her red dress caressing her curves gently.

"See something you like, Fabgay?" Fear flashed across Quinn's face in the form of a scarlet blush, as she shot her eyes away.

"You wish." She mumbled. Santana flashed a smirk at her and growled, "You bet I do."  
Quinn's face went a darker red, and she just huffed. "You're such a lesbian." She mumbled, eyes looking out of the window that was filled by a dark orange glow that fell over the city. Light pollution sucked.

"Oh come on, Quinn.. Tell me you've never thought about it." Santana said, her voice low and quiet as ran her fingers through her black hair, and she liked her lips. Quinn's eyes drifted back to her and she gulped. "I think it's time you went home."

"We would be so hot together, Quinny..."

"Don't call me that and I'm not gay, sorry."

"Ha! Well that's a lie.. Every girl is at least a little bit gay. Believe me okay?"

"I'm not."

Santana sighed before scooting back to her previous position next to Quinn on the bed, this time, however, her head was by her ear. She tucked a couple of strands of blond hair away before whispering. "Have you ever been with a girl, Q..?" Quinn shook her head, her breathing catching in the back of her throat as she shut her eyes and said whatever prayers she could remember in her head. "You're missing out... They're so much better than any guy. They know what they want, and how they want to be treated so they behave that way with the other person. And they smell so good.. Like, cinnamon.. or flowers... Berry's." She said, a kiss to the side of Quinn's neck, as she flinched at the name.

"Forget her. Forget her and the giant just for one night. I'll help you forget, if you help me..." Kiss. "Come on, Quinn." Kiss. "You know." Kiss. "You want." Kiss. "Too." Her finger reached up to the cheek furthest away from her and stroked it gently, to turn her face towards her. Quinn's eyes were black, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing uncontrolled "I can make the pain stop, if you let me..."


	3. Chapter 3

The blond's eyes focused on Santana's lips longingly, her head nodding softly, just wanting to be happy. To feel blissful for one whole second, and it didn't even matter that it was Santana who was willing to give her this bliss. Just as Quinn began to lean in, Santana moved away. She stood up, smiled at Quinn, who was fuming, and shrugged.

"But you're straight, right? So I guess there's nothing you can do for me today. Mind if I use your shower? Thanks.." Without waiting for a response Santana strutted happily into the en-suite, humming to herself.

Quinn, however, was anything but happy. She really hated Santana right now. She had played her, and now Quinn would practically have to beg for it. But she wouldn't do that. Her willpower was much too strong to be broken by her.

She let out a scream before yelling, "You're such a bitch!" at a closed door. A chuckle seeped from behind the wood, before the sound of clothes hitting the floor and a shower turning on. Quinn was fuming. Her cheeks were flushed and her palms were way sweaty. She wiped them on her legs and she closed her eyes, and growled at herself a little.

"Come on, Fabray." She huffed, and shook her head. "Pull yourself together. You're not.. like her." Yet she ached. She wanted nothing more to give in, knock down that fucking door and take her against the bathroom tiles. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. All she could do was think about Rachel, who had gotten back with Finn a week ago, and Quinn just couldn't bare the thought. She had given up trying to explain what this feeling of jealousy, and anger and lust actually was, and what it had made her, and just accepted the fact that it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all what these feelings meant, because Rachel wouldn't want to, or be able to, reciprocate these feelings. Life sucks.

After what seemed like an eternity of wondering what the beautiful brunette could be doing now, the door was opened once again. This time, however, the cheerleader was wearing a lot less clothes. Well, none, to be specific. It was hardly the first time she'd seen Santana naked, but it felt different this time. Santana's eyes were much too dark, and her bottom lip was caught lightly between her teeth. Her hair was damp, but all over one shoulder. Her eyes traced over her body, and Santana just let her look. She stood bravely in the door frame, even though she felt ridiculously nervous for like, no reason.

"You okay?" Santana mumbled, her eyes quickly catching Quinn's, before they shied away. She slowly walked towards her, and offered out her hand. "Come here."

Quinn obliged but said nothing. Just tried to breathe, and sneak subtle glances at Santana's toned abs, or beautiful chest, or her never ending legs. She stood opposite her and looked into her eyes. "Quinn, we need to talk if we're going to-"

Quinn leaned in and forced her lips against Santana's, cutting off whatever the Cheerleader was going to say next. It was harsh, and awkward, but she soon pulled out. "I can't talk about it. If I talk about it, it's real, and I don't even know what it is so just please..." Her head shook rapidly and she shrugged.

"Just make it stop hurting." She whimpered, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had. Her hand slipped into Santana's. It was a friendly action that expressed everything she couldn't find the words to say. This time, it was Santana that leaned in. Her soft lips captured the blond's, and a small breath fell out of her. It felt good to be kissing her. To help her. She'd always wished she had to look up to for guidance, and advice. Someone she could just be with to help her with accepting who she was. Quinn was her best friend, and she was so glad that she could be this person. She was so glad that she could be there for her when she needed. But to make sure, she pulled away.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything.. We could just talk about your feelings... Britt always said that was the best bit." Santana said with a simple shrug, brushing a blond curl away from her perfectly sculpted face. "Just tell me what you want a-and I'll try.. I'll do my best."  
This was a side of Santana that Quinn rarely saw. Gentle, and scared, and full of passion.

"Please just kiss me again." After a beat, Santana swallowed her fear away.

With a swift nod, Santana's arm snuck around Quinn's back, pulling them close together, their hearts racing at the same erratic pace.

"I never took you as the begging type..." Santana husked, before kissing her full on the mouth once more.


End file.
